Headsets are used in a variety of applications, such as telephone communications, artistic performances and dictation. Such headsets permit a user to speak into an input means, such as a microphone, or to listen to an audio output of a speaker without having to hold a device, such as a mobile telephone handset, in their hand. Furthermore, the use of a headset may allow a user to perform such applications without necessarily remaining stationary.
Recently, wireless headsets have become available. Such headsets may use wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth™, in order to transmit data to, and receive data from, an external device, such as a mobile phone.
Many prior art headsets comprise a body with attachment means allowing the headset to be clipped onto, or otherwise held in position over, a user's ear. A speaker is provided within the main body. A microphone is provided on a fixed boom which, in use, extends from the body to a position close to the user's mouth.
Some headsets include buttons that allow a user to perform call-related functions on their mobile telephone handset without the need to handle the handset. For example, a headset may include a volume control button, a call answer/end button and a Bluetooth™ pairing button. However, this type of user interface is difficult to use, especially when buttons are closely spaced. Furthermore, when wearing the headset, the user cannot see the buttons and so may not be able to locate a particular button, except by feeling their way around the headset or identify the function of a given button, except by pressing it.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate at least some of these problems.